A Dance of Empires
by jfrost22792
Summary: The Empire feared the first contact with an alien species would be violent, but when war is nearly declared though the careless actions of a few. It may just push a galaxy already on the edge, tumbling down.
1. A Scholar's Details

**I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now, I had some free time so figured I would write this up today and see what you all thought of it.**

 **I'm looking forward to any thoughts you might have on where the story should go, thank and have a nice day.**

 **There may be romance, but I've yet to decide the pairing.**

 **As of 9/21/16, I have fixed the grammar errors. I forgot to proofread it before posting, I apologize to anyone who saw it before the corrections.**

 _ **I own nothing of the Copyrighted material present.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

From the writings of, "A Brief History", By Cossus Flavinius Vitulus, Junior Scribe of the Imperial Court.

4E 201

The Emperor Elnarel Stormcrown, an Altmer of only 80 years, along with a Bosmer, a Nord, a Redguard, and a Dunmer, escape the calamity of Helgen. While fighting on the Plains of Whiterun, the Emperor is discovered to have been the "Last Dragonborn".

The events that transpired over the course of the next year are largely a matter of speculation, though there still remain stories in Solstheim of the Emperor ending some form of mass possession of the isles inhabitants.

What is known, is that when the five emerged from their various adventures, they now composed themselves as the Master of the Thieves Guild, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, and the Harbinger of the Companions, as well as the Dragonborn.

4E 202

The first born of Akatosh, Alduin the World Eater, was slain in the Realm of Sovngarde. The Dragonborn and company return to a Skyrim straining beneath a bloody civil war.

4E 204

After two years of war in Skyrim Ulfric Stormcloak is dead, killed by an Imperial assassin. The Dragonborn, who took up arms against both sides, claims Windhelm, Winterhold, Dawnstar, and Morthal before the Empire could reclaim them. Whiterun, having been the initial hold sworn to the Dragonborn's banner, allows for his army to begin pushing out the legion forces.

4E 205

The Dragonborn wins the war for Skyrim, after which he names Jarl Balgruuf the Greater as High King of Skyrim. It was at this point that many on Tamriel realized the Dragonborn's intention, he meant to reclaim more than just Skyrim.

4E 206

The Empire is no more as High Rock breaks away, Cyrodil falls once more into a mass of warlords fighting for control.

The Dawnguard asks the Dragonborn for aid with the Vampires in Skyrim, this leads him to discover the Vampire Serana Volkihar in Dimhollow Crypt. This leads to the discovery of the vampire Lord Harkon Volkihar, and the ancient prophecy of ending the "tyranny of the sun".

Eventually this leads to the discovery of Knight-Paladin Gelebor, at that time he was believed to be the last remaining uncorrupted Falmer. After the defeat of the traitorous Arch-Curate Vyrthur, an ancient Falmer vampire.

As a reward for his effort, Gelebor allowed the Dragonborn to claim Auriel's Bow, the weapon now synonymous with the Imperial family. The Dragonborn, along with aid from Serana Volkihar, fought and defeated the ancient vampire Lord Harkon. She would later take the cure for her affliction and fight beside the Emperor in his various conquests.

4E 207

An army from Skyrim quickly moves through and with the might of the Dragonborn at its head, the beleaguered forces of Cyrodil fall quickly. Within six months the Dragonborn takes his seat on the Ruby Throne. The Blades are re-established under their last living member, Grand Master Esbern.

His companions from Helgen, now serving as his generals and advisors, are each awarded a city in Cyrodil of their choosing.

The Bosmer, Denril Valyla, Master of the Thieves Guild, takes Leyawiin as her reward.

The Nord, Amon Frosthammer, Harbinger of the Companions, takes Bruma as his own.

The Redguard, Sambal Bailing, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, takes Bravil as his Sanctuary.

The Dunmer, Gethron Feynrel of House Telvanni, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, takes Cheydinhal as his Home.

Serana Volkihar, for faithful service and wise counsel, was granted Skingrad as her Haven.

4E 209

After two years of solidifying his reign over both Skyrim and Cyrodil, the Emperor sends his Blades to Hammerfell, Morrowind, High Rock, and Black Marsh requesting terms for unification.

Morrowind responds first, their terms simple, help to rebuild Morrowind from the disaster of the Red Year and guarantee the right to worship whom they please. The Dragonborn agrees, and the Dunmer join the growing Empire.

Mages from the newly founded Colleges of Magic, the replacement for the now disbanded Synod and College of Whispers, are sent to try and find a way to settle the still erupting mountain.

4E 210

Black Marsh answers the call, their demands are the end of the Dunmer slavering in northern Black Marsh, and the preservation and protection of the Hist. Again, the Dragonborn agrees, all of Eastern Tamriel now falls under the banner of the Crowned Dragon.

High Rock is the only province to agree without demands. It seems with the dissolution of the old Empires Legions, there was no standing army in the province. Banditry and supposed warlord were burning and looting the established lords, the damage was becoming crippling.

The Dragonborn agrees, sending in a full legion of the newly trained Imperial Legion. The new Legion is a cross between the ideology of the cyrodilic professional soldier, and the dedicated honor of the Companions.

4E 212

Hammerfell finally answers, they agree on the condition that immediate aid be given to their people. Due to their parting with the old empire, the people of Hammerfell had fallen into famine. There was too little viable land for growing crops to feed all the people in the province, the starving masses had the land on the brink of civil war should the leaders of the Crowns and the Forbearers continue to refuse the Dragonborn's offer.

The Dragonborn accepts, aid from Cyrodil and High Rock pours into the starving province.

4E 213

The cause for the silence of the Aldmeri Dominion is finally discovered, the provinces of Valenwood and Elsweyr are embroiled in a bitter civil war against the dominion.

The Emperor sends his Blades too make them an offer, "Swear me your allegiance, and my legions was march to your aid."

Word was received almost immediately, the rebels had all but lost, they had no choice but to agree.

4E 216

After three years of bloody war fought through the sands of Elsweyr and the living forests of Valenwood, the Dominions' armies were finally driving back to the ocean. Imperial Legions, with the help of the Hammerfell fleets, pursue them back to the shores of Alinor. The already exhausted armies of the Dominion last only four months before crumbling.

5E 1

The Dragonborn is officially crowned Emperor, and a new era is declared.

5E 20

After two Decades of rebuilding in relative peace, the Summerset Isles are once more attacked by the Maormer. The war lasts for five years, eventually the advantage of numbers takes its effect and the continent of Pyandonea falls.

The Maormer join the Empire through conquest.

5E 52

Through the Maormer sea charts the continent of Aldmeris is rediscovered, the land is horribly scarred by whatever calamity caused the elves to originally flee. Repopulation and repair of the land begins immediately.

5E 80

Psijic monks present themselves to the Emperor, they swear their loyalty to the Empire so long as one of his blood rules. The only price is that the Emperor must never try to learn their secrets kept on their isle, the Emperor agrees so long as the Psijics take up teaching in the Colleges of Magic.

5E 85

With the help of the Psijic Monks, the Red Mountain is finally silenced, now all efforts were turned to rebuilding the province.

5E 120

Akaviri refugees are found on the shores of Morrowind, they survive long enough to tell tales of a horrific war, the Kamal, the "Ice Demons of Akavir", are extinguishing all life on the continent.

The Tang Mo, the monkey people of southern Akavir whose land bordered the Kamal, were already gone. The large Island chain and dense jungles they inhabited had already been overran and purged.

The Ka Po' Tun, the tiger like cousins of the Khajiit, had been driven into the mountains at the center of their once grand empire. It is estimated only a fifth of their population survived the "Kamal Wars", as it would later come to be remembered.

Finally, the Tsaesci, the snake folk of northern Akavir, said to be man eaters and the murders of the humans of Akavir, had been swarmed after the Ka Po' Tun retreated to their mountain ranges. The refugees had been Tsaesci that had fled from a coastal village to try and escape, the starvation aboard the ship had eventually claimed most of their lives before they found land.

5E 121

The Emperor, in fear that the Kamal would eventually try to invade the Empire once Akavir had fully fallen, declared that for the first time in a hundred years, there would be war.

5E 150

The Kamal Wars were finally drawn to a close when the Emperor killed the "King of the Four Winds", the Kamal leader and the architect of the slaughter of the Akaviri peoples. The Kamal are exterminated at the wars close, a decision that is still considered controversial to this day, to prevent another similar occurrence.

Ka Po' Tun and the Tsaesci, their lands and people having been saved be the Empires intervention, join under the Emperor's banner. The lands formally belonging to the Kamal and the Tang Mo are opened for resettlement to all people of the Empire.

5E 182

Knight-Paladin Gelebor leads the few remaining Falmer settlements hidden deep in the high reaches of Skyrim out of hiding, he requests land for is people to rebuild. The Emperor answers by sending scouts to Atmora at Gelebor's suggestion. Atmora is found to be empty, the cold climate having long killed off the last remaining Atmorans centuries earlier.

The Falmer are granted Atmora to rebuild and repopulate, with this all lands and peoples of Nirn rest under the Empire.

5E 190

The Emperor take the only daughter of the High King of Alinor as his bride, the celebration lasts a fortnight across the Empire.

5E 220

Unsatisfied with the stagnation of the Empires technology, and magical advancement at a standstill, the Emperor orders the establishment of academies and institutions for higher learning run through the Colleges of Magic, education becomes mandatory for all children from age six till sixteen. It will take another ten years before the system is fully implemented.

Grants and Rewards are established for any scholar who makes an advancement worthy of note.

Funds for the excavation and research into Dwemer ruins are established.

5E 232

The methods for recreating Dwemer technology is discovered, automatons and advancements in science are quickly put into effect across Nirn.

5E 305

Vulen Stormcrown, heir to the throne of the Empire of Nirn is born.

Paarthurnax, leader of the Dragons, lands atop the White-Gold Tower to speak with the Emperor. He announces the dragons have finally been brought under the Way of the Voice, and requests to join the Empire.

Paarthurnax reveals the dragons, save for himself, have lost their immortality. In exchange for this however, Akatosh has allowed them the ability to create children of their own. The Emperor has the dragons settled on the lands of the Kamal, still largely uninhabited do it being mostly covered in mountains.

5E 408/6E 0

The Emperor Elnarel Stormcrown passes in his sleep at the age of 503, the Empire spends a year in mourning for man who united a warring world.

Emperor Vulen Stormcrown ascends to the Ruby Throne.

6E 12

Scholars at the Arcane University discover the worlds around Nirn and our own rotation around the Sun, the Emperor orders that means for travel from Nirn to its moons of Secunda and Masser be developed.

6E 60

The search for the means too travel from Nirn produce an unexpected result, a method for the production of Stalhrim is discovered. Stalhrim is shown to allow for the conduction of magic energy when molded around a filled soulgem, this allows for the soulgem to keep its initial charge after being filled only once.

Stalhrim soul-cores are soon used as a means for powering Dwemer animunculi and other more recent inventions. Stalhrim production does, however, require large amounts of fresh water, so production is heavily regulated by the Empire.

6E 108

Digital technology begins to emerge as the creation of rudimentary circuits though the combining Ebony, Mithril, and Stalhrim that, when installed in Dwemer animunculi, allow them to retain and compute information.

6E 140

The Emperor marries the sister of the Maormer King, finally laying to rest any lingering animosity from the centuries old conquest.

6E 187

The first clutches of dragonlings are born and the Falmer population has nearly settled all of Atmora.

6E 230

The Imperial legion is re-armed with Inscrolled weaponry, swords, armor, and projectile arms laden with enchantments written into their material. The recent advancement in combining enchanting with embedded digital circuits, allows for enchanters to break the rule of two. Enchantments are now only limited by the power of the soul-cores used.

6E 300

The first Aetherius fairing vessel, or "Void Ship" is created by Tsaesci and Bosmer alchemists at the Arcane University, its frame is composed of a stalhrim, quicksilver, and a Dwemer metal composite.

It takes another three years' from its initial creation before the "Ethereal Drive Core", the main means of both propulsion and the ships power, to be deemed safe for use.

6E 303

The moons of Secunda and Masser are finally reached, marking the end of the Nirnian people's restriction to their home world.

6E 305

Travels to Secunda and Masser triggers a questioning of religious teaching. The Emperor institutes several reforms in an attempt to easy a conflicted Empire. The worship of the Aedra and the Daedra are legalized, with the exception of Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal, are recognized as equal in the Empire.

The Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild are made official branches of the Empires government.

The three classifications of purpose, Warrior, Mage, and Thief, become a major ideological foundation for the Empires people moving forward.

6E 330

With the help of Priestess's of Kynareth, the air on Secunda and Masser are made breathable, though there was nothing that could be done for the soil. The new ship yards for the ordered Imperial Fleet, and basing stations for future ventures, were established on Secunda. Masser, was used for the establishment of research deemed too dangerous to be carried out on Nirns' surface.

6E 350

Scholars at the Arcane University establish the locations and cycles of the other five planets in the "Nirnian System". A Dunmer scholar suggests searching for star systems close to Nirns' own for possible settlement, the Emperor agrees to the initiative.

6E 357

Elbauthin Stormcrown, heir to the throne of the Empire of Nirn is born.

6E 362

The Emperor orders the newly constructed fleet of twenty void ships to travel to the various planets of the Nirnian System to investigate their potential uses. Ethereal Drive Cores at the time enabled travel from one corner of the system to the other in two weeks' time.

6E 370

Satakal, named for the sea god of the ancient Maormer's, is the closest planet to Nirn. Comprised of only water, with no visible land surfaces. The planet had no complex life, though several species of aquatic animals were discovered. Operations for stalhrim production were established, fish brought from Satakal became a staple of the Nirnian diet.

6E 385

All planets around Nirn have been explored, while there was no world suitable for large scale colonization, all of the worlds allowed for the mining of valuable resources otherwise limited on Nirn proper.

6E 417/7E 0

The Emperor Vulen Stormcrown passes from a heart attack at the age of 522, the Empire grieved for the loss of the man who brought them to the stars.

Emperor Elbauthin Stormcrown ascends to the Ruby Throne.

7E 1

The Emperor orders research begin on advancing the Ethereal Drive Core to allow travel between nearby systems.

7E 13

The new "Ethereal Hive Cores" are created, be interlaying a honeycomb pattern of Stalhrim, Malachite, and Dwemer metal surrounding charged soul-cores, the Hive Core allowed for travel at higher speeds with less worry of straining the ships available resources.

7E 230

The five nearest systems are explored and colonized, while no new advanced life is discovered, it is agreed that it is most likely inevitable. With that in mind, the Emperor orders the Imperial fleet militarized and expanded.

Scholars explain that to reach any of the other clusters of star systems around Nirn, they would need to be able to "Oblivion Jump". The power of the Hive Cores allowed for temporary distortions in the realm of oblivion, but a Prince's permission would be necessary to allow them entry into their realm of Oblivion.

7E 241

Azura, having seen the Emperors plight and the kindness his family has showed her people, offers him the use her realm in oblivion, Moonshadow. There is a condition however, to make an agreement with a Prince requires equal exchange.

Moonshadow would be open to his people for travel, so long as she was taken as his Empress.

The answer came quickly, Empress Azura and Emperor Elbauthin Stormcrown were wed that very year.

7E 300

An artifact of a foreign people is found in the Talos Cluster, the second cluster reached through the use of Oblivion Jumps, the object is nearly nine miles long and shaped similarly to an oblivion gate. Empress Azura assured the people it is not connected to the Daedra, but to alleviate panic, and to assure the Empires safety, the Emperor orders the artifact destroyed.

After two months of constant bombardment by the Inscrolled cannons of half the Nirnian fleet, the artifact breaks apart, the surrounding fleet is nearly caught in the ensuing explosion.

7E 304

Having seen the evidence of the absentee alien races clear technological superiority, the Emperor funds research into the advancement of Void Ship weaponry and on-board warding.

7E 380

The Imperial fleet is doubled in size, the retrofits to install the new improved weaponry and ward enchantments begins.

7E 493

The Empire has expanded into twenty different systems, spread out over five clusters. Population of the Empire reaches sixteen billion.

Two more artifacts are discovered, they are all summarily destroyed.

7E 506

Faelyn Stormcrown, heir to the throne of the Empire of Nirn is born. The Empire breathes a sigh of relief at the birth of an heir so late into the Emperor's life, though his wife seems to have slowed his aging, allowing a slightly longer life.

7E 529

Two more clusters, comprising nine systems are added to the Empire, another artifact is discovered and destroyed. Rumors begin to circulate of the Emperor's declining health.

7E 581/8E 0

The Emperor Elbauthin Stormcrown passes in his sleep at the age of 641, the Empire will forever mourn the death of the great Emperor's passing.

Empress Azura returns to Oblivion to claim her husband's soul, so that he might rule beside her in Moonshadow, as she did with him here on Nirn.

Emperor Faelyn Stormcrown ascends to the Ruby Throne.

8E 5

First Contact with an alien race is established with the attack on the Empires newest colony, Kyne's Garden.


	2. Knocking on the Devil's Door

**I Own Nothing of the Copyright Materiel Present in the Story.**

 **Sorry the update took so long, and that the chapter is on the short side. I simply don't have much free time anymore so updating is a last priority. I will try and make it more frequent for all of my stories from here on though.**

 **Honestly** **, I miss writing to much to not make time for it now. Like an itch that just has to be scratched, you know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **TSV Perseverance, Fourth Fleet, Patrol Flotilla**_

Capt. Caeldus walked up to the bridge of his ship, the irritation rolling off of him in palpable waves. He had spent the last week exterminating pirates from the terminus system, his routine patrol into the Ismar Frontier should have been a simple one.

The cluster was in the midst of colonization by the Asari, it was practically council space.

Someone would have to be mad to outright attack it, only no one ever accused pirates of having an overabundance of good sense.

The raiders had been caught attacking a Volus merchant convoy in the Elysta system, we hadn't been there in time to save most of them. When the pursuit began, we believed it was only a handful of overreaching cutthroats.

The large flotilla of ramshackle raiders waiting for us near the Aquila system relay put those thoughts to rest.

Caeldus had lost two frigates in the engagement, the spirit of the fourth fleet most assuredly weeps for their loss. His only consolation was that while he had lost two out of his twenty vessels, the pirates had lost half of their thirty.

Something in this, however, simply wasn't sitting right with him. The destruction of the two frigates had been done by one ship, a Batarian cruiser that had been at the head of the pirate flotilla.

Why would they be involved in this?

Batarians' generally only attacked the humans so blatantly, and even then it was always through intermediaries. Expatriates maybe…there was no telling how many rouge elements the Hegemony had lost control of in its own government.

Who was behind the raids is unimportant, at least for the moment, what mattered now was putting the last of the pirates down before they fled out of reach.

We had followed them through the relay to the Imir system in the Eagle Nebula, it was the only cluster of the terminus system to boarder official council space. Even so, it was a bog of slavers and merc groups…if only the Hierarchy would give the order for its purge.

The fighting between the two groups had been an exercise in frustration. Hit and run tactics from the raiders had only served to thin their own numbers, but still they insisted on trying. It would have been a simple thing to wipe them out in a standing engagement, but the cowards fled after every lost ship.

It's likely they were trying to force the eight frigates left at the relay to blockade it into coming to the flotillas rescue. Caeldus smirked at the thought, it was a decent plan, too bad they were shit at combat, or it might have even worked.

Now all of those skirmishes were irrelevant, after a day's flight to pursue the last fleeing remnants to the Strabo system, a star with a single gas giant, sitting alone at the far end of the nebula, they would put an end to this annoyance.

"Captain, they seem to be heading into the far end of the asteroid belt."

"Pursue, this chase ends today."

"Yes, Sir." The helmsman continued the course, passing by the gas giant Antigar and the abandoned Jarrahe Station as they rapidly gained ground on their fleeing prey.

It was another hour before they reached the asteroid field, the sight the greeted them was one of surprise and horror. The Batarian cruiser was hovering protectively…in front of a dormant mass relay, and the center ring was beginning to spin.

"Tell me they're not about to…"

The Helmsman never got to finish the sentence, the relay quickly spun to life, and the Batarian cruiser with the four remaining pirate vessels were shot off to systems unknown.

"Orders, Captain?"

All the bridge stared, waiting on baited breath to hear their CO's order. Caeldus had never seen such foolishness, to activate a dormant mass relay. Were the Batarians trying to start another Rachni war? Hadn't the whole galaxy learned their lesson about the dangers of this kind of reckless stupidity?

Even the most vicious Terminus warlords didn't activate dormant relays, the risks were simply too high. The humans were the only race to even try within the last few centuries, but they're primitives who hadn't known better.

The Batarians though, they've been part of Citadel space far too long to plead ignorance. None of that mattered now, however, a dormant relay had been used…

He couldn't risk another Relay 314 incident…

He could only quietly sigh to himself, thinking how easily this could escalate. Most of the galaxy still questioned our actions with the humans. General Desolas Arterius did nothing technically wrong there, but there were still many that criticize the General, and by extension the Hierarchy, for firing first instead of hailing the foreign vessels.

"Helmsman, send would for all ships to form a blockade around the relay. Call the rest of the fleet here as well, no point leaving them where they are now."

I watched for a moment as the shell shock soldier shakes himself awake and starts relaying my orders.

"Lieutenant, get me a line to the council…we'll do things the Asari way for now."

* * *

 _ **NSV Stendarr's Bounty, Supply Transport**_

"Captain, unidentified vessel is approaching on to the starboard side!"

"Pirates?" Captain Arvin looks to his helmsman, a young Argonian who had transferred onboard back on Grey March. Pirates were rare in the Empire, but sometimes desperate men who couldn't make it in the Thieves' guild would steal a ship and start raiding.

It never ended well for them in the long run, no Emperor's ever tolerated such actions for long. These men tarnished everything the "Thief" stood for, their actions simply brutality, no skill or finesse to them.

"No, sir, their vessel doesn't match any know specifications."

"…See if you can hail them, but get the hive core ready in case we need to jump."

"Yes, sir" A thick silence descended over the crew as we all waited for the unknown vessel to respond, we were only a cargo vessel after all, making first contact with another race wasn't something any of them were prepared for.

Sure, most on board were official military, but they were the civic service branch of the legion. He could only hope they didn't open fire, the wards on cargo vessels were only a small fraction of their combat oriented cousins. Taking a closer look as the Vessel, Arvin realized something that made his Nordic blood run cold, there was a cruiser in the midst of the rather motley looking collection of ships.

A cruiser class vessel meant powerful forward weaponry, if that ship opened fire, they were all likely dead. "Lieutenant, relay the vessels appearance and position to the Legion garrison on Kyne's Garden. Helmsmen, has there been any response?"

"No, sir." The alarms on the deck blared to life, as the cruisers crude escort fanned out around it in what looked like a firing line.

"Shit, get us out of here!"

It was too late for that however, before they could jump the cruiser opened fire. The hive core couldn't activate quick enough to save the ship, the explosions rocked throughout the vessel as the transport is all but ripped in two.

The Captain only has enough time to get a short message off before the entirety of the ship erupts into flames.

"Vessel lost, unknown's hostile…"

* * *

 _ **BHSV Hauler, Hegemony Scout Vessel**_

"Any signs of life?"

"No, Sir. The ship has gone cold."

Barak smiled, the Turion patrol had been annoyingly persistent, but he now had his prize. A new sentient race, what's better is that their ship technology seems to be pitiful if that ships shields were anything to go by.

"Scan the system, I want to know their world is." They scurried about after He'd given the order, the slavers that were picked up on Omega were pliant enough, so long as the promise of credits and flesh were kept. The cheap, worn-out, slaves he'd placed on each ship, for their amusement, had silenced any grumblings over their dead compatriots.

Besides, to them it only meant more wealth to go around.

That was fine, so long as they remembered who got the new flesh first…

When the Admiral of the third fleet had assigned him the mission, originally Barak had thought it a dead end. After all, most dormant relays that were activated had been uninhabited on the other side. Still, the mission was a success now, and the new race would bring new riches to the Hegemony.

So long as they grew to love their chains...

Well, such things could be taught, eventually.

"Commander, we've found their world. It's about five hours due east."

"Set course, and order all raiding parties to get their asses geared up and down to the hangers in two hours. Or I'll put the collar around their throats myself." The last was spoken in a threatening growl, slavers were the perfect expendable fodder, but unfortunately, they took orders with equal diligence.

After a few hours' flight, we came into view of the worlds, a large garden planet, easily twice the size of Khar'shan...It seems the Hegemony just found a new bread basket for itself. Already populated with a health supply of slave labor as well, there was a good deal of luck to be had today.

There were only three settlements on the world, however, which meant the planet was likely an early colony attempt. At least it meant the slaves would have strong backs from the labor.

Shame their first colony would end such failure really. The cruel smile the spread crossed his face at the thought made some of the new blood raiders cringe.

"Deploy!"

With the command, the slavers descended on the waiting world bellow.

If they knew what was awaiting them…perhaps they'd have fled back through the relay.


End file.
